


short ficlets for lgbt+ magnus

by trans-magnus-bane (thesorrowoflizards)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Gen, LGBT+ History, LGBT+ themes, Magnus Bane-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Themes, Stonewall, Tags May Change, Trans Magnus Bane, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/trans-magnus-bane
Summary: Short prompts all having to do with LGBT+ Magnus.





	short ficlets for lgbt+ magnus

**Author's Note:**

> these are supposed to be 3 sentence fics but honestly they'll probably be longer lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The prompt:_ At the risk of you burying yourself in the meta (which. sAME), might I suggest trans!Magnus during Stonewall as he finally finds this whole giant community of people like him and new words that finally describe /him/. I'm a sucker for that shit (I'm a history nerd and LGBT history is amazing and disheartening but also hope filled and I love expressing that through my favorite immortal living through it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for @rai-knightshade!
> 
> i also love history (and i do know quite a bit about stonewall but i always get foggy on details) but i’m really bad at research so catch me watching the drunk history episode for stonewall or some shit. especially like timelines. like transgender was coined before stonewall (i think?) but i’m not sure when it started being widely used. or when people started using the flag. or how fast the news about stonewall would have spread, whether people knew the details, etc. so. i’m making this up as i go alone sorry
> 
> also on the lgbt+ history thing damn you’re right like it’s so depressing but hopeful at the same time
> 
> honestly i hope i do this justice because i don’t trust myself at all with anything even vaguely important in case i mess it up lmao... not to mention some of this dialogue feels stilted and awkward because i suck but like......... look i don’t even care i just need trans magnus content so enjoy!!!
> 
> anywayyyyysss here’s your 3+ sentence prompt (and know i might explore this further later wink wink)

 

Catarina had been living in Europe for the past few years, but when she got a fire message from her best friend asking her to come over that was suspiciously devoid of the usual ridiculous nicknames or doodles in the margins, she portalled to New York as soon as she could.

Catarina found him sitting on his bed, hand pressed to his mouth, shoulders shaking. He was crying.

She sat down next to him, nudging him with her shoulder. “Are you okay, Magnus?” she asked.

“I-I’m fine,” he said, wiping away tears with the back of his hand. “J...just... Stonewall. Did you hear what happened at Stonewall Inn?”

“That place we visit sometimes in Greenwich?” 

“There was a raid,” Magnus said.

“Oh no...” Catarina said, putting an arm around him. 

“No, it’s not--these are  _happy_ tears,” Magnus said, but he leaned into her anyway. “There were protests _,_ Catarina. A woman--a woman like me, who was transgender--” (the word fit strangely in his mouth but it felt  _right)_ ”she stood up. All of us did.”

Catarina gave him a searching look. They didn’t talk much about Magnus being trans, but she was one of the very few who knew about it. She’d never judged him, nor had she ever pushed him into talking about it when he didn’t want to, and he was grateful for that. “What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t there when it happened,” Magnus said. Humor crept into his voice. “I heard she threw a shot glass through the window and told them to shove their batons up their asses. But I heard from someone else it was a brick, and another said she threw it at the lead cop’s head, and I’ve heard other colorful retellings as well, so I don’t know exactly what happened.” 

“She sounds amazing,” Catarina said softly.

“She started an uprising,” Magnus said. “People are standing up, uniting. I’ve never seen anything like it. Not here, anyway. Certainly not recently.” He ducked his head. “I mean... just this past week, I’ve met more people--like me than I ever have before.” His voice tripped over  _like me,_ like he couldn’t believe he was saying it. Like for once it didn’t feel forbidden and secret, like maybe he could be open about it, proud. 

“What’s her name?” Catarina asked. Her voice was hushed. 

“Marsha P. Johnson,” Magnus said. “I actually met her, once--before this. The woman was like a hurricane. It wasn’t just her, really. There was Sylvia, Stormé, Thomas... I don’t know. There were so many. I just... I don’t know what to say.”

He trailed off for a moment. His voice was soft, a little distant. “I know we’re immortal. We live through a lot of historical moments, we live through the rise and fall of... I don’t know. Kingdoms, eras. I’ve been alive for centuries, it’s not like I’ve never seen history change before my eyes. But this... this feels different. It’s something  _personal_ to me, it’s...” He gave up on words. “I don’t know how to explain it.” 

Catarina pulled him into a proper hug, albeit mostly with one arm. Magnus willingly went into it. 

“I understand,” she said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thomas, stormé, marsha, and sylvia were all real people--activists at stonewall. you can look them up. not gonna lie i could probably have gotten more in-depth but there was so much stuff and this was supposed to be literally three sentences so
> 
> also it's not explicitly stated but catarina is a lesbian in this sorry i don't make the rules
> 
> also i just love like. immortals live through history but there has just got to be moments where it really _hits_ them, where they're actually looking at something changing in front of their eyes, something that will effect them... like when gay marriage became legal in america and everyone when batshit and there was that sense of "this is a milestone. i lived to see this." you know???

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome to go to my tumblr, [@trans-magnus-bane](trans-magnus-bane.tumblr.com) if  if you want to prompt something involving lgbt+ magnus. pride or his bisexuality... or trans magnus, nb magnus, etc. it'd be great if you could be slightly more specific (for example: "trans magnus + coming out" or "nb magnus + being misgendered" or "trans magnus + friendships with catarina/ragnor" or something. malec is more than welcome, too!)
> 
> my main is @thesorrowoflizards (ao3, and my writing blog on tumblr)


End file.
